forhonorfandomcom-20200223-history
Orochi/Main
"We samurai are outnumbered. Each of our warriors must be the match of ten of our enemies. Each Orochi is a match for a hundred. Swift, strong, truest masters of the katana, they move like shadows with lore taken from the ninja clans. Their armor; a perfect balance of flexibility and strength. Orochi: they are the finest warriors the world has ever known." For the single player campaign character, see: The Orochi Orochi are a playable hero in For Honor. Overview The Imperial assassins of the Samurai. They roam the battlefield like ghosts, terrorizing and slaughtering those unfortunate enough to cross their path. Lightly armored and trained in the arts of stealth and deception, the Orochi dispatches enemies with a katana. Usually loyal beyond reproach, the Orochi holds the darker samurai secrets of dealing death in myriad ways, from throwing deadly knives to using a poisoned blade. Armor A perfect balance between flexibility and strength, the default armor is composed of laqured wood that cover most of the body with worn leather and cloth underneath. They wear a traditional kabuto, though it lacks any sort of tehen kanamono or decorative crest. Their dull gray mempo is simplistic and covers their mouth and nose, with dashes of tan paint that gives the image of sharp teeth. Weapon Katana - The katana is the archetypal single-edge curved sword of the samurai of the Dawn Empire. They are made of laminated steel of the highest quality and are often honored as family heirlooms that warriors pass down to their firstborn. Trivia *During early versions of the game, prior to its release, the Orochi was known as the Oni. Along with their name, details of their armor have been changed, most noticeably the lack of the panel of plate armor that hung over the back of the Oni's left shoulder. **This plate was reintroduced with a new gear look added in the Marching Fire update, meant to be a tribute to the pre-release appearance. *The default armor the Orochi wears is identical to Tosei dou gusoku: Samurai plate armor. **Though the Orochi's armor is made of wood, historical Samurai never wore wood armor. All accounts of Japanese wood armor predated the Samurai, as by the time of the Samurai, they were using lamellar and plate armor. *The word Orochi (Kanji: 大蛇) means serpent in Japanese, which refers to a mythical eight-headed serpent named Yamata no Orochi. *As fast, agile warriors with the ability to use weapons like the kunai and smoke bomb, the Orochi effectively assumes the role traditionally associated with the ninja in games and pop culture. **This is referenced in the Orochi intro trailer, which states how their existence was influenced by the mythical ninja clans. **With the introduction of the Shinobi, the Orochi assumes the more aggressive face of the ninja fantasy, whereas the Shinobi is the more stealthy counterpart. *Orochi is currently the only assassin Hero who uses a single weapon; all other assassin Heroes either dual wields weapons (two axes for Berserker, two hook swords for Nuxia) or has a primary weapon with a secondary in the off-hand (sword and dagger for Peacekeeper, trident and buckler for Gladiator). Executions *"Tsubame Gaeshi" is reference to the infamous technique of master swordsman Kojirō Sasaki. **Tsubame Gaeshi roughly means 'Swallow Reversal' or 'Turning Swallow Strike', referencing its fame for being able to cut a swallow mid-flight. **Although there are no explicit descriptions of the technique, it is assumed (and seen in pop culture) that the user swiftly strikes twice before a decisive third strike to create a triangular cage that is indefensible and inescapable. Although including one more strike, the Orochi performs the skill akin to the above. **It is odd that this particular execution was given to the Orochi and not the Kensei, as Kojirō Sasaki was a wielder of the nodachi. *"Toro! Toro!" refers to the bullfighting contest, where the term is commonly depicted in pop culture as the term bullfighters use to taunt the bull they face. As seen in the execution, Orochi plays "bull" with their execution victim. **"Toro" in Spanish means "bull." *"Senbazuru" references "the Thousand Folded Cranes" (千羽鶴), a myth where folding a thousand origami cranes will grant a wish. **The actual move seen in the execution is a reference to the single-stroke battle trope. *"Rokka no Shi" is likely read as "Death of the Six-Petal Flowers" (六花の死), where the "Six-Petal Flower" actually refers to snow (because a snow crystal is six-sided). Thus, the name can actually be read as "Death by Snow," as the Execution was released during the winter. **This execution features the popular delayed casualty trope. *The execution "Tobasu" literally translates to "to let fly" (飛ばす; tobasu). *"Senkei" may be a reference to "殲景" (lit. "slaughter scape" or "annihilation scape"). The name comes from a technique used by a character, Byakuya Kuchiki, in the action anime Bleach. **Alternatively, there is another term in Japanese that is pronounced as 'senkei': 線形 (lit. "linear"). This may be an allusion to the one-cut nature of the execution. **In the Japanese version of the game, the term is transcribed as "殲滅" (lit. "Obliteration" or "ruination"). Quotes *'Japanese: '逃がしはせぬ (Nigashi wa senu) - English: '"I will not let you escape!" **Female Orochi, Riptide Strike *'Japanese: '尋常に勝負 (Jinjou ni shoubu) - '''English: '"Let's have an honourable showdown!" **Male Orochi, Riptide Strike *'Japanese: '死ね (Shine) - 'English: '"Die!" **Wind Gust or Hurricane Blast *'''Japanese: さぁ、参る (Saa, mairu) - English: "Now, here I come!" ** Male Orochi, Rokka no Shi Execution * Japanese: 時間を無駄にし過ぎた (Jikan o muda ni shisugita) - English: "I've wasted too much time (on you)!" ** Shiryo Avenger Execution